


Family of the Morningstar's

by Random_Luci_Fan



Category: Lucifer (TV), chloe decker - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Lucifer (TV) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pregnant, Protective Chloe Decker, Sex, pregnant chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Luci_Fan/pseuds/Random_Luci_Fan
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe's life take a unexpected road down parent hood lane. How will Lucifer cope with a baby? How will Trixie react?





	Family of the Morningstar's

**Author's Note:**

> It's short I know but I'm new to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edited *Re-read*

There I was. Holding a pregnancy test in my right hand. Thinking if I should take it or not. I tried to think of reason why I should and shouldn’t use it. Am I scared that it will come up positive? How would I react if it did? If it was negative would I be relieved? Do I want another kid? With all these questions roaming through my head. I came to the conclusion that I’ll do it anyway I haven’t been feeling myself and It’s better safe than sorry. I sat on the cold toilet seat and peed on the plastic stick. I held it in the hands anxiously and I put the cap back on. I put on the sink before the pink lines started to seep through. I finished what I needed to do and pulled up my pants. I looked at the test nervously and my heart dropped when I saw the two pink lines. I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I hid the test behind my back when Lucifer opened and rested on the bathroom door. He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his right foot over his left. He raised his eyebrow when he noticed she was hiding something. 

"Whats up?” She asked nervously. “Well I came up here to tell you breakfast is ready and your offspring would like to see you before she has to go.” He said. 

They both heard footsteps running up the stairs. It was obviously Trixie but because it was so sudden she dropped the test. Lucifer eyes widened when she bent to pick it up.All of a sudden Trixie walked through the door over to Chloe and asked “What’s that?” pointing at the test. Chloe replied with “Nothing you have to worry about monkey. Can I have a hug before you go?” Trixie shook her head no. 

“Not until you tell me what that is.” Trixie haggled with her mother until Chloe gave in. 

“Fine… It’s a special test. That… Uh... People mainly over the age of eighteen use to… um… check something.” Chloe stuttered looking at her daughter. 

“Something? Like what?” Asked Trixie. “Uh… Stuff. Ok, Now can I have a hug?” Said Chloe. 

Trixie sighed “I guess.” 

Trixie hugged her mother then ran out the door to grab her bag. The bus would be here any minute now. Chloe got up and walked to the door where Lucifer stood. He blocked the way so she couldn’t get out. 

“Why did you take a pregnancy test detective?” Lucifer questioned raising his right eyebrow. 

Chloe’s heart raced should she tell him, or leave him in suspense. She sighed. “I wanted to check… I haven’t been feeling like myself and my period was late.” She told him trying not to hint that it showed up positive. 

“So what is it? Positive or Negative?” Lucifer asked suspiciously. Chloe felt her heart race and her forehead falling into the palms of her hands. He already knew that wasn’t going to be good whatsoever. Chloe moved her right hand but leaving her left hand to support her head and she passed him the test. His face almost went colourless.

“Your Preg-” Lucifer started. Chloe shushed him halfway because she knew that there was someone else listening. She leaned in near his ear and whispered “Trixie listening” Trixie appeared from around the corner after everything went dead silent. “I knew it! I’m going to be a big sister!” Chloe gave her a “I’m upset that you didn’t listen to me” look. Trixie stared down to her feet and with a wobbly voice said “I’m sorry mommy.” All Trixie wanted to know was what Chloe was so hesitant about and Chloe noticed the change in her daughter’s voice and so did Lucifer. 

Lucifer kneeled down next to Trixie and hugged her even though as much as he hated hugs, he would give Trixie one if she was upset. I think Lucifer is getting a soft spot for her. While this was happening. Chloe took this chance to try and see what type of “father” Lucifer would be. Would he be the “sweet and caring” type. No No No definitely not. Maybe the “Sexy but fatherly” type. That sounds about right to be honest. But he does have family issues that will more than likely mean he will be a bit more hesitant to look after a child alone but I shouldn’t be worried I could teach him how to look after a baby. 

Chloe was snapped out of her thoughts with Trixie wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her head on Chloes stomach. Chloe looked down to see her beautiful daughter whispering to the baby in her womb then kissing her stomach “goodbye”.Than Trixie sprinted out of the room and down the stairs then shouted “Bye Mommy! Bye Lucifer!” Chloe was confused why her daughter ran so fast but shortly after heard the bus horn and the door open then slam shut. 

Chloe went to exit the bathroom before Lucifer blocked her again. “Detective I know I might sound paranoid when I say this but can you take another test?” Lucifer said with a wobbly voice, Chloe noticed they fear in his eyes and tone of voice so she nodded “yes” to Lucifers request. 

“So go wait outside, please.” Chloe said with a calming tone while placing her right hand on his left cheek and brushing her thumb lightly over his stubble. 

Lucifer nodded and stepped out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. But he didn’t move away from the door he stood by the door and Chloe noticed because she could her his foot tapping against the grey carpet outside. 

Then Chloe grabbed the box of pregnancy test from the cabinet under the sink and pulled a new one out. Chloe took a deep breath, placed the test on the floor, put the box back in the cabinet and closed the cabinet door. Chloe stood up and breathed in a deep breath and slowly breathed out walking to the toilet. Chloe pulled down her pants then her thong and slow sat on the cold toilet seat. Chloe pulled the cap off the test and peed on the stick. After she had finished peeing on the stick Chloe put the cap on it and placed it on the floor beside her. Then she wiped and flushed the toilet. When Chloe looked down she saw two pink lines again her heart squeezed and eyes welled with tears. Chloe stood up, pulled up her thong then pants and then went to wash her hands. Chloe washed her hands with tears dripping down her face and night shirt but they were silent tears. Chloe turned around quickly and picked up both pregnancy test. Then darted for the door which Lucifer stood anxiously behind biting his nails. Chloe swung the door open with a smile on her face and leaned in to hug Lucifer straight away. Lucifer accepted the hug.

Then Chloe started to cry happy tears again and said “I’m Pregnant!” 

“No way!” Lucifer smiled. “Yes, way.” Chloe smiled back. Chloe then leaned in kissing Lucifer with a “I love you” kiss. Then breaking the kiss Chloe blurted out “I love you.” 

“I’m sorry… That just came out. I know how you are with…” 

Chloe stuttered half of her sentence before Lucifer kissed her instead this time. Then broke the kiss with “I love you too detective.” Then the both of them kissed again a “I’m glad you feel the same way” type of kiss. 

“Alright I’m going to go get ready for work. oh and Lucifer.” Chloe said. 

“Yes, detective” Lucifer replied. 

“Please keep it a secret.” Chloe said with her face softening. Lucifer nodded “Of course detective. I wouldn’t do anything to humiliate you.” Chloe raised her eyebrow “Really, Because you have humiliated me multiple times but forget it. Lucifer please make sure you keep your end of the bargain.” Lucifer nods then plants a kiss on Chloes forehead. 

Then Lucifer and Chloe parted ways. Chloe went to get changed into a Black Shirt and Navy Blue Jeans with a Black Belt then go down stairs for coffee and some breakfast. While Lucifer brushed his pearly white teeth and put his signature cologne on. Soon after Lucifer came downstairs to find Chloe nursing her thumb with a band-aid and tea towel. 

“I cut my finger when I was slicing some fruits.” Chloe said calmly when Lucifer came racing over to the kitchen stool were Chloe was sitting. At a closer look Lucifer saw a bowl with fruits of all kinds in it, ranging from oranges, apples, watermelon and kiwi to pomegranate, Jackfruit, Dragon Fruit and Passion fruit. 

Chloe looked at Lucifer then her bowl then back at Lucifer. “It’s just a fruit salad. I usually have unusual fruits in my kitchen like the the red balls they’re.” Chloe began “Pomegranate” said Lucifer stopping Chloe mid- sentence. “..and the white fruit with black specks is…” Chloe babbled “...Dragon fruit” They both said in unison. “You know your weird and wacky fruits Lucifer.” Chloe said while eating a piece of Dragon fruit. “Well being around for eons you learn a thing or two.” Lucifer said while walking to the stool next to Chloe. “Well I haven’t been around for eons like you have so I only know what the average human knows instead of a celestial being.” Chloe said while eating a spoonful of pomegranate. “Want some?” Chloe smiled with black specks scattered on her teeth. Lucifer covered his mouth with his hand and chuckled away. Chloe frowned. “What’s so funny” Chloe said while running her index finger over the top row of her teeth and middle finger over the bottom row. 

Then Chloe looked at the specks black on her index and middle finger. “God! Lucifer you’re so immature!” Chloe said furiously slamming her fruit bowl on the counter getting up and storming away. “Now, Detective no need to bring my father into this!” Lucifer shouted to Chloe while she was storming up the stairs. Lucifer quickly hopped off his seat and ran after Chloe after she slammed the bedroom door shut. When Lucifer got up the stairs he heard Chloe gagging and running to the bathroom. So as a natural instinct Lucifer swung open the door to the bedroom and ran to the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
